See Who I Am
by Eunice Pacheco
Summary: A 13 year old girl meets Yuma and Astral and finds out what their mission is. Will she help them and defeat the Barians and save Astral World or will she too become a Barian like Rio and Reginald. Spoilers for up coming episodes in Yu-gi-oh Zexal II. Sorry if summary is bad but it's my 1st. ReginaldxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eunice: Hello to all fellow readers. Hope you guys enjoy this story. Please review to tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal nor their characters and cards. I only own my OCs.

"speaking"

'thinking'

Name- Yunicu Kolch

Age- 13

Deck- Spellcaster

Personalities- She is calm girl that can do almost anything and not afraid to do anything she will accept any challenge but can be easily ticked off if someone threatens her friends.

Looks- Has long black hair that is always hold in a pony tail,has chocolate brown eyes,light brown skin,is 5'5 and wears blue jeans and a black t-shirt with red fingerless gloves and blue sneakers.

Likes- Jeans, reading, dueling, movies,food

Dislikes- Makeup, skirts, dresses, high heels

It was a beautiful sunny day in Heartland City. Many young kids were dueling against each other or were just watching a duel in the park. A particular 13 year old girl was just roaming around the park admiring the view. Her name is Yunicu Kolch, daughter of the legendary Astral Kolch.

Yunicu was just looking at a blue bird fly by until someone crashed into her, which had send the both of them to the ground.

"Ugh" both said while getting up.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." apologized the boy who bumped into her. He had tan skin, large red eyes that sparkled with joy and black hair that spiked into four points in the back with red bangs that stuck up like antennae. He is wearing a red vest with a white hood and purple tanktop with a purple 'D' on it. He also wore white trousers with designs of three orange moon crescents attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, and black with blue streaks shoes with white straps. His accessories were brown finger-less glove on his left hand, a black protective pad on his right elbow and a thick, dark blue bracelet with light blue gems, red outlines on his right wrist and a golden colored key around his neck. He also appeared to be around her age and size.

"That's alright,name's Yunicu but call me Yuni." Yunicu said while sticking her hand out.

"Cool. My name is Yuma." Yuma exclaimed while sticking his hand out to greet her with a handshake.

"So your a duelist, aren't ya?" questioned Yuni while taking out her purple duel pad.

"Sure am. Hey, lets duel against each other for fun shall we?" Yuma said enthusiastically.

"Your on!" Yuni said while putting on her duel gazer and duel disk. Her duel gazer is red with black accents, a blue triangle on the top left corner with purple lens which turned her right eye purple. Her duel disk is same style as Yuma except for the color which is purple.

Yuma's duel gazer is white with yellow accents with green lens which made his right eye green. His duel disk is red which is the same shape as Yuni's duel disk.

"Authemic reality vision link established" said a computer's voice. The entire field was briefly covered in numbers before returning back to normal.

"Duel!" They both yelled in unison.

"Get set to get decked Yuni cause I'm feeling the flow!" Yuma exclaimed while drawing his five cards.

"Well then prepare your self to be amazed by my magic friends!" Yuni said while she too draws five cards.

After that, Yuma's key started to glow until a blue being came out. His bluish white hair(she can tell it is a he) is curled upward like a mohawk, bluish white color skin, has green gems all over his body, has two dangling earrings and two mismatch eyes. A gold eye on his right and a white eye on his left.

"Hey,Astral. Wanna help me with this duel?" Yuma questioned the blue spirit next to him.

"No thanks, I will prefer to watch this duel but be cautious. There is a chance that she has a Number Card."

"Who is he?" Yuni asked Yuma while staring at the figure called Astral.

"Oh he's...wait you can see him?!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Yup." Yunicu replied.

"Thank Ra, beside you and me and my friends, no one else can see him." Yuma replied.

"Alrighty then, lets get this duel started. I'll go fist. Draw. Hm, I place this card facedown defense position and set these 2 cards down and end my turn. Your up Yuma." Yunicu exclaimed.

Yuma-4000

Yunicu-4000

"Alright then, I draw. Hmm, should I summon him or not Astral?" Yuma asked Astral.

"It is not my duel to begin with but you can bring him out just in case." Astral said.

'I wonder what does two are talking about. In case he does summon out his Number that Reginald has told me about, then Yuma will be facing my Numbers then.' Yunicu thought while watching the two boys talking to each other.

"Ok first off, I summon Goblindbergh(1400 Atk and 0 Def Level 4)in attack mode." Yuma exclaimed.

A goblin flying a plane with a crate under it appeared to the field.

"Next up, I active Goblindbergh's special ability. When he is successfully summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand and I choose my Gagaga Magician!" Yuma exclaimed while summing out his second monster.

The crate from the plane fell and opened up. A magician dressed in black clothing, with chains floating around him appeared from the crate, glaring across the field.

"I overlay my level four Gagaga Magician and my level four Goblindbergh to XYZ summon Number 39 Utopia(2500 Atk and 2000 Def. Rank 4)!" Yuma shouted.

Both Gagaga Magician and Goblindbergh had transformed into two separate glowing orbs and flew down inside a hole. A warrior that had completely white armor with the exception of some parts practically it's calf, shoulder and even part of its helmet had some gold lines. He had three golden horns one on each side of its helmet and one on the back. Its wings were similar to an angel while the center had a golden plate with a diamond in the center in his right calf a big Zweihander was held firmly. The warrior also had a red 39 on his right shoulder armor.

"Now Utopia attack her face down monster with Rising Sun Slash." Yuma commanded. Utopia obeyed and picked up his sword and started charging towards the face down monster.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card, Negate Attack. So your Number is not attacking anyone."

Yunicu exclaimed. With that said, a multicolored vortex appeared and stopped the attack.

"Well then, I place one card face down and end my turn." Yuma said a little disappointed.

'Great now I got to deal with his ace card. At least I still have my friends guiding me along the way.' Yuni thought while drawing her card.

"Alright say hello to my magical friend, Gagaga Magician(1500 Atk and 1000 Def. Level 4)." The same monster Yuma previously had on his field is on Yunicu's side.

"Wait, you have your own Gagaga Magician?" Yuma asked.

"Yup and now I activate his effect which lets me declare a level that he should be and I chose it to be a level 1. Then, I flip summon my Crimson Ninja(300 Atk and 300 Def. Level 1)and his effect activates. When he is flipped, I get to chose a trap card and destroy it. If it's a set card, the card is revealed. If the set card is a spell, it's goes back to face down, if it's a trap, that card is destroy and I chose your card you had just placed face down." Yunicu exclaimed. Her Crimson Ninja is wearing a red ninja outfit while holding a blade in his left hand.

The card that Yuma had placed face down was indeed a trap card so it was destroyed.

"Now with that card out of the way, I will perform my own XYZ Summon! By overlaying my level 1 Gagaga Magician and Crimson Ninja I will build the overlay network! Say hello to my ace, my friend, and guardian! Number 63 Shamoji Soldier(0 Atk and 2000 Def. Rank 1) in defense position! Come on out pal!"

As said, both Gagaga Magician and Crimson Ninja were turned into two orbs and flew down inside a dark hole, then out came a wooden head shape pan with red eyes, a purple cape, has a white color short with red stripes, green shirt, white gloves, and in each hand is a drumstick. Near the top of his head is a red 63.

"Now our fields are even up, don't you think Yuma? Now I place another card face down an with that I end my turn." Yunicu smiles brightly.

"Hey Astral, you seeing what I'm seeing?!" Yuma asked Astral nervously.

"Yes and we must be careful of her Number because we have no idea of what the effect is." Astral told Yuma.

"Now that I think about it, why isn't the Number possessing her?" Yuma question while he and Astral are observing her.

"Your right, maybe this card means no threat but the possibility of that is really slim." Astral observed carefully, looking for any signs that means danger to the boys.

'Okaaaay, this feels weird. But at least I understand why they are staring at me. Since most Numbers take control of their card holders, the Number starts to control their card holder. But since I wanted to be friends with my cards, I start showing them respect. Somehow, I believe that Yuma respects his cards as well but I need to confirm my theory first.' Yunicu shook her head to have that thought out of her head.

Eunice: Well, what do you guys think. Please leave a review to tell me what you guys think. I will be accepting OC's so if you have one and you want it to be submitted go ahead. I'll be needing OC's that duel and I'm just asking if I could have a few villain OC's to move the plot. So now that Yunicu's Number has appeared, will Astral and Yuma fight alongside to defeat this mysterious Number Card or will they lose against Yunicu? Stay toon to find out what happens next and thanks for reading.

For submitting OCs, I need to now their name, age, deck, looks, and their personality. You can send the info by review or PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Eunice: I know I should've posted a new chapter instead of posting a new story but I hope this makes it up and Merry Christmas to all of you guys. I don't own Yugioh Zexal nor their characters and cards. I only own my OCs.

"speaking"

'thinking'

Chapter 2

"Alright, I'm up. Draw!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Alright, first I..." Yuma said before Yunicu interrupted him.

"Hold up right there. I activate the effect of my Number. By detaching one overlay unit, we both draw another card. Go, Shining Light!" Yunicu exclaimed.

One of the overlay units orbiting Shamoji Soldier had hit one of the drumsticks an starting glowing. Then each of the sticks had started pointing at the top card of each person's deck. Then both Yuma and Yunicu drew another card from their deck.

"With that done, set one card facedown and Utopia to attack your Shamoji Soldier with Rising Sun Slash!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Not happening. I activate the trap card, Fairy Shield. This card let's me protect a Fairy type monster from destruction."

A yellow shield had appeared in front of Shamoji Soldier and stopped the attack.

"Grrr. I end my turn with 2 facedowns." Yuma said.

"Alright, I dra-" Yunicu said before she got interrupted by her gazer.

While she answered her call, she becomed so shocked, her skin started becoming pale.

"I forfeit the duel!" was all Yunicu could say. She then put the cards that were on her duel disk back into her deck and extra deck. She started running back the way she came from.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yuma yelled while trying to catch up to her.

"That's none of your business." she replied while heading to a worn down building.

"Well, on the look on your face it must be important. And besides, I want to figure out what's bothering you and help you with it." Yuma said. He turned around an saw that Astral was no longer around and figured he must have gone back to the key.

"Alright you can come. But if I get in trouble with him, I will hold you responsible. Deal?" Yunicu said while pulling out a duel runner.

"Deal! Sweet ride you got, is it yours?" Yuma questioned while examining it.

"No, it's from my mom. She left to me when I was younger." Yunicu said sadly. "Hop on. We're leaving."

With that said, Yuma got on the runner and was given a red helmet with blue lens to put on during the ride. Yunicu put on a black helmet with yellow lens.

They both rode off in silence until they reached Heartland Hospital where a purple hair guy wearing a purple jacket that has some green gems with a maroon shirt, dark blue jeans and white shoes that also has some green gems is waiting in the door entrance. Yunicu then parked her runner in the vistitors lot.

"Hey Reginald, how long have been standing there?" Yunicu questioned the purple hair guy.

"Just not too long. At least for a minute or so." Reginald replied.

"Lets go Reginald. I can't bear to wait any longer out here while she might be dying." Yunicu said while dragging Reginald behind her and Yuma jogging behind them.

"Wait, is this Shark's imouto we're talking about.?" Yuma asked.

"Yeah, now you're coming or not?" Yunicu said as a nurse had escorted the three of them to Rio's room.

"RIO!" both Reginald and Yunicu yelled in unison. Both of them having worried expressions on their faces.

In the room, a young girl looking no older than 14, with bandages covering her eyes, laid in a bed with a sheet covering her. She had light blue hair in the front and dark blue hair in the back.

"Is she going to be alright doctor?" Yunicu asked while clutching Rio's hand with Reginald by her right and Yuma by her left.

"Yes, but we must perform some test immediately. Nurse, come with me and help me out." came the the response of the doctor. The same nurse who had escorted the trio left with the doctor.

"They are coming!" came a girl's voice. The trio located where the voice and figured it was Rio since she is trembling and a purple aura is surrounding her.

"Who is coming Rio? Who?" Reginald asked worriedly.

"They are coming to take what is most valuable to them!" Rio exclaimed. She started to stir around a little in the infirmity bed and her aura started to die down a little bit.

The room was silent for a couple of second until someone gasped. Both Reginald and Yunicu turned their heads towards the sound and saw Yuma looking worried.

"Yuma, are you okay?" Yunicu asked Yuma. She didn't want another person she knew to be injured badly.

He didn't respond. He just stood there not moving and giving us blank looks.

"You think he will be okay?" Yunicu asked Reginald worriedly.

"Yeah. He is just thinking, that's all." replied Reginald. Yunicu then took another glance at Yuma and saw that he had started coming bak from his thoughts, thought he looked worried.

"Reginald, take care of Astral and the key for me. I'll be right back." Yuma exclaimed while giving a confused Shark the Emperor's Key.

"Hey wait, where do you think your going Tsukumo?" Reginald exclaimed, still holding the key.

"Somewhere and don't start following me." Yuma replied and left the room.

"I'll be back Yuni, take care of Rio and the key for me. I won't be gone for long." he replied. He gave Rio a peck in cheek and a hug to Yuni while giving her the key and left.

"Please stay safe Reginald, Yuma." Yunicu said silently. She then looked at Rio and sighed. " Just like old times, huh Rio. Aniki running off to trouble. Lets just hope that he doesn't come back with any bruises or scars."

She then got up and tucked the key in her pocket and left before taking one last glance at Rio.

"Please wake up soon Rio" and with that, she left her room and closed the door.

Eunice:Please review and tell me what you think and Merry Christmas.


End file.
